Achievements
A list of all achievements according to the Children of Ur encyclopedia. 'Note: some achievements may currently be unavailable in-game. ' Alchemy *Amorphous Crystallizer *Bootleg Facilitator *Captain of the Anti-Temperance League *Chief Inspector Coppersmith *Constable Coppersmith *Crackpot Infuser *Critter Catalyzer *Dandy Tincturer *Death Metallurgist *Dragon Chaser *Elixir Enthusiast *Enchanting Extractorator *Entry-Level Admixificator *Fertilivert *Hallowed Be Shrine Name *Heavy Metallurgist *Hoochhawker *Hoochmeister *Jigger's Ribbon *Libation Lover *Libatious Borage Award *Loyal Alloyer *Mid-Level Admixificator *Middling Tinsmitherer *Moonshiner *Moste Potente Potioning Medal *Philter Fiend *Plain Crystallizer *Polymorphous Crystallizer *Potion Patron *Potionographer *Really Un-Confounded Compounder *Rumrunner *Senior Admixificator *Sergeant Coppersmith *Severus Sash *Slughorn Medallion *Sneeze-O-Rama *Sparkle Buddy *Starter for Tinsmithery Animals *2nd Rate Piggy Hash Slinger *3rd Rate Piggy Hash Slinger *Advanced Larva Lover *All Right Hatcher *Apprentice Lepidopteral Manipulator *Bacon Biter *Basic Larva Lover *Bathed in Sloth-Slobber *Best Nester *Butterfly Whisperer *Capon Caterer *Chicken Tender *Circle Crunch *Common Snail Collector *Cunning like a Foxbrusher *Dedicated Snail Getter *Delirious Foxbrusher *Egg Transmutator Apprentice *Egg Transmutator Maxi-Pro *Egg Transmutator Pro *Fleet Foxer *Fox Flurrier *Fox Tourist *Giant Snail Lander *Ham Hocker *Happy Foxbrusher *Hen Hugger *Hen Hugger Deluxe *Hen Hugger Supremalicious *Incubator Par Egg-cellence *Intermediate Larva Lover *Maniacal Foxbrusher *Master Lepidopteral Manipulator *Nigh-Mystical Lepidopteral Manipulator *Piggy Hash Slinger 1st Class *Piggy Nibbler *Pork Fondler *Pork Petter Extraordinaire *Practical Lepidopteral Manipulator *Pullet Provenderizer *Rolling Boiler *Showered with Sloth-Dribble *Silver Cleaver Award *Sloth Stuffer Cooking *1-Star Cusinartist *2-Star Cusinartist *3-Star Cusinartist *4-Star Cusinartist *5-Star Cusinartist *A-1 Saucier *Able Chopper *Beginner Decoctifier *Blendmaster *Brazier Apprentice *Broil King *Cheesemongerer *Chowhound *Culinarian Supreme *Decent Harsh Slinger *Fine Mincer *Golden Ladle Award *Gravy Maven *Grease Monkey *Grill Jockey *High Speed Commingler *Junior Dough Puncher *Killer Griller *Master Carbonifier *Master Whacker *Mediocre Mixologist *Middling Mixologist *Nice Dicer *Pretty Good Griddler *Pulse, Frappe, Mix, & Blend *Rainbo Brite *Rainbo Taster *Roux Guru *Saute Savant *Seasoned Scullery Sleuth *Senior Dough Puncher *Silver Cleaver Award Cultivation *Cultivation Nurturer *Dedicated Restorationizer *Healthy iMG turnover *Landgrabber *Loyal Tender *Make Do and Mender *Raking in the iMG *Restorer of Stuff *Self-sufficientiser Exploring *Alakol Completist *Andra Completist *Aranna Completist *Balzare Completist *Baqala Completist *Besara Completist *Bortola Completist *Brillah Completist *Callopee Completist *Cauda Completist *Chakra Pool Completist *Choru Completist *Chute Jockey *Commuter Mug *Drifa Completist *Dust-Busting Trigger-Trappist *Fenneq Completist *Firozi Completist *Folivoria Completist *Globetrotter Extraordinaire *Groddle Forest Completist *Groddle Heights Completist *Groddle Meadow Completist *Ground Hogger *Haoma Completist *Haraiva Completist *Ilmenskie Caverns Completist *Ilmenskie Deeps Completist *Ix Completist *Jal Completist *Jethimadh Completist *Junior OK Explorer *Kajuu Completist *Kalavana Completist *Karnata Completist *Khoro Completist *Licensed Super-Gregarious Glitch-Beamer *Licensed Teleporter (Gee Class) *Licensed Teleporter (Pfft Class) *Licensed Teleporter (Whoa Class) *Lida Completist *Massadoe Completist *Muufo Completist *Naraka Completist *Nottis Completist *Numismatizer, Dragon Class *Numismatizer, Gryphon Class *Numismatizer, Leprechaun Class *Ormonos Completist *Pollokoo Completist *Rambler, First Class *Rambler, Second Class *Rambler, Third Class *Rasana Completist *Roobrik Completist *Salatu Completist *Samudra Completist *Senior OK Explorer *Shimla Mirch Completist Feats *Bead Threader *Covered in Epic Win *Down To The Wire *Epic Hero *Epic Poet *Epic Urian *Famous Featologist *Feat First *Feature of Glory *Feast of Renown *Five Feat Under *Order of the Seventh Seal *Order of the Third Otter *Order of the Unicorn Salient *Qualified Artifactologist *Quick on Your Feet Furniture *Aspirational Home Improver *Better Homes and Gardens *Captain Tchotchke *Corporate Cabinetmaker *Court Hoarder *Domestic Completist *Framer Ranger *Honourable Chairperson *Inspirational Home Improvement *Into the Light *Master Furniturererer *Novice Furniturer *Order of the Hoarder *Professional Furniturerer Games * Hand of the King * Kingslayer * Knight of the Kingsguard * Monarch of the Seven Kingdoms * Order of the Butterfly Passant * Order of the Dragon Sejant * Order of the Manatee Rampant * Order of the Rearing Piggy * Ranger of the Night's Watch Gardens *Ace Propagationist *Aggressive Agrarian *Amateur Agronomist *Awesome Apothecary *Haughty Culturist *Multi Cultivator *Not-So-Grim Reaper *So-So Sower Giants *Crest Connoisseur *Fancy Medal Fancier *First Emblem of Alph *First Emblem of Cosma *First Emblem of Friendly *First Emblem of Grendaline *First Emblem of Humbaba *First Emblem of Lem *First Emblem of Mab *First Emblem of Pot *First Emblem of Spriggan *First Emblem of Tii *First Emblem of Zille *Fledgling Crest Collector *Giant Lover *High-Ranking Supplicant *Mixed Herbalist *Novice Novitiate *Shriner Forty-Niner *Significant Insignia Collector *So-So Supplicator *Spent First Emblem of Alph *Spent First Emblem of Cosma *Spent First Emblem Friendly *Spent First Emblem of Grendaline *Spent First Emblem of Humbaba *Spent First Emblem of Lem *Spent First Emblem of Mab *Spent First Emblem of Pot *Spent First Emblem of Spriggan *Spent First Emblem of Tii *Spent First Emblem of Zille Harvesting *Amateur Decrustifier *Big League Decrustifier *Bigger League Decrustifier *Cold as Ice *Decrustifying Enthusiast *Dirt Diggler *Dirt Monkey *Dirtomancer *Feat of Peat Excellence *Gloopmeister *Glop Grappler *Goo-Getter *Ice Baby *Ice Ice Baby *Icebreaker *Loamist *Obsessive-Compulsive Re-Peater *On Thin Ice *Pretty Fly Flycatcher *Re-Peater *Sac Bagger *Saint Peater *Semi-Pro Decrustifier *Shovel Jockey *Slime Harvester *Somewhat Fly Flycatcher Industrial *Assistant to the Mending Manager, Kitchen Division *Bar Fly *Bowser *Chairman of the Board *Chief of Tinkering Operations *Creditable Delver *Crucible Jockey *Curious George *Exceptionally Fine Refiner, Blue Class *Exceptionally Fine Refiner, Green Class *Exceptionally Fine Refiner, Red Class *Exceptionally Fine Refiner, Shiny Class *Executive Flunky, Tinkering Ops *Fine Refiner, Blue Class *Fine Refiner, Green Class *Fine Refiner, Red Class *Fine Refiner, Shiny Class *Forgey LaForge *Friend of the Urth *Gas Guzzler *Girder Herder *Grand Poobah, Tinkering Ops *Hephaestite *Hill of Beams *Hot Rodmaker *Master Blaster *Metal Masseuse *Metalhead *Minor Refiner, Blue Class *Minor Refiner, Green Class *Minor Refiner, Red Class *Minor Refiner, Shiny Class *OK Hewer *Post Master (General) *Pretty Fine Refiner, Blue Class *Pretty Fine Refiner, Green Class *Pretty Fine Refiner, Red Class *Pretty Fine Refiner, Shiny Class *Seamster *Senior Mending Manager, Kitchen Division *Serious Scrabbler *Shiny Nugget Award *Special Agent, Tinkering Ops *Spin Doctor *Sprout Stroker *Tinker Trainee, Kitchen Division *Tool Artiste *Tool Apprentice *Toolsmith *Toolwright *Total Tool Player *Ace of Om *Aftershock Award *Big Spender *Bonbon Vivant *Bounder, Tenured *Bounder, Untenured *Bubble Tea Aficionado *Card-Carrying Qualification *Certified Boozehound *Clumsy *Cubimal Emancipationist *Darwin Award Winner *Dedicated Meataterian *Dracula *Eggy Wegger *El Big Spenderino *Firefly Whistling *Firetongue Award *First Eleven *First Series Releaser *Friend of Cubimals *Full-Time Swami *Gastro-gnome *Gastronaut *Glutton for Nourishment *Golden Hock Award *Golden Ovum Award *Gourmand Supreme *Hardcore Carnivore *Harmony Hound *Hero of the Cubimals *Hollow Leg Award *Homesteader *Jammy Dodger *Leapist *Local Yolkel *Major Player *Master of Internal Emptiness *Moneybags *Moneybags Magoo *Necromonger *Nervous Belch Award *Noted Epicure *Outstanding Coddler *Pennypuncher *Perseverating Dispomaniac *Promising Lush *Protein Time!!! *Quiet Tragedy *Right Honorable Robber-Ducker *Second Series Liberator *Silver Gristle Award *Slippery Customer Projects *Chore Buff *Deeply Concerned Citizen *Elbow Grease Monkey *Head Honcho *Interested Party *Odd Jobber *Participant *Project Enthusiast Seasonal *Candy Caner *Candy Muncher *Candy Nommer *Candy Snaffler *Candy Stripper *Lanternerer *Major Tricksy-Treater *Mini Tricksy-Treater *Minor Tricksy-Treater *Pumpkin Carver Social *A-1 Comrade *Affable Anthony *Best Pal *Chatterbox *Coat of Open Arms *Competent Windbag *Crowded House *Decent Citizen *Endurance Misanthrope *Epic Blowout *Fine Friend *Garrulous Prolixificator *Glitch Train *Good Buddy *Good Neighbor *Gregarious Gunther *Gumflapper *Hanky Splanky *Hi Baller *Hi Flyer *Hi Priest *Hi Speed Chase *Hi Velocity *Hi and Mighty *House Party *Humble Bragger *Jolly Good Chap *Long-Distance Lone Wolf *Lovable Skinflint *Make a Crab Happy *Marathon Maverick *Master of the Hi Coup *Member of Hi Society *Noble Philanthropizer *Philanthropic Member of the Social Construct *Pretty Good Samaritan *Sociable Susan *Social Antisocialist *Social Butterfly *Stalker, Non-Creepy Designation Trees *About Average Irrigationist *Advanced Spice Collector *Amateur Bean Tree Fondler *Assistant Spice Manager *Basic Bean-Grower *Bean Counter *Bean Counter Pro *Beanorator 1st Class *Beanorator 2nd Class *Beginner Drizzler *Better Bubble Farmer *Better-Than-Average Mulcher *Better-Than-Lousy Douser *Better-Than-Mediocre Fruit Tree Pettifier *Big Splasher *Bonafide Gas Wrangler *Bubble Coaxer *Bush Whacker *Chief Bubble Tree Cuddler *Compulsive Moisturizer *Compulsive Re-Peater *Confident Petter *Decent Tree Hugger *Dedicated Gas Fancier *Definitely-Much-Better Tree Hugger *Effervescence Consultant *Egg Aficionado *Egg Enthusiast *Egg Freak *Egg Plant Coddler *Egg Poacher *Entry-Level Fruit Tree Harvester *Executive in Charge of Spice Reformation *Extremely Promising Tree Hugger *Fecundationist *Finally-Pretty-Good Tree Hugger *First-Best Bubble Farmer *First-Rate Rainmaker *Fruit Metamorphosizin' *Gas Dabbler *Generalissimo Beanorator *Getting-There Tree Hugger *Golden Watering Can *Good Bubble Farmer *H2Oh! Award *Heavy Petter *Hobbyist Gas Fancier *Intermediate Fruit Metamorphosizer *Intermediate Spice Collector *Johnny Anyseed *Junior Irrigationist *Little Squire *Loggerator *Lumber Lober *Mad Gasser *Master Bean Counter *Master Overlord of the Spice Dominion *Master Fruit Tree Pettifier *Mayor of Sprayerville *Mid-Level Bubble Tree Cuddler *Mid-Management Fruit Tree Harvester *Mighty Fine Mulcher *Mulcher *Newbie Fruit Tree Pettifer *Not-Quite-Pro Bean Tree Fondler *Nouveau Whack Job *Novice Fruit Metamorphosizer *Novice Precipitator *Novice Spice Collector *OK Soaker *OK-But-Needs-Improvement Tree Hugger *Obsessive Gas Fancier *Occassional Gas Fancier *Overpaid Executive Fruit Tree Harvester *Pad Pincher *Paper Plucher *Parchment Plucker *Participant Award - Bean Division *Paul Bunions *President and CEO of Fruit Tree Harvesting Inc. *Pretty Fine Mulcher *Professional Bean Tree Fondler *Qualified Botanical Health Professional *Rainmaking Noob *Regular Whack Job *Respected Tree Doctor *Rookie Bubble Tree Cuddler *Second-Best Bubble Farmer *Second-Rate Rainmaker *Senior Sprinkles *Sheet Snatcher *Shrub Snuggler *Spice Examiner *Spice Intern Trophies *Bubble Collector *Bubble Transubstantiator *Egg Hunter Trophy *Emblems Trophy *Fruit Collector *Gas Collector *Gem Collector *Musicblock BB Collector *Musicblock DB Collector *Musicblock DG Collector *Musicblock DR Collector *Musicblock XS Collector *Series 1 Cubimal Wrangler *Series 2 Cubimal Wrangler *Spice Collector *Street Creator Dirt Trophy *Street Creator Earth Trophy *Street Creator Rock Trophy *Street Creator Wood Trophy